Keeping His Silent Promise
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: The sequel to Her Knight in Phoenix Armor. Is Nick really coming back or it all wishful thinking?


Keeping His Silent Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

* * *

Nick Russell sighed as he let his upper body slump onto the handlebars of his motorcycle resting his head on his folded arms. He knew that his posture was that of a stubborn child, but he couldn't believe that his parents actually managed to drag him to the beach. It wasn't that he hated the beach, no; it was just that the beach made Nick think of Briarwood. Whenever Nick thought of Briarwood, he was always reminded of her. Nick was reminded that he loved the open endless freedom of the road the way Madison loved the vast, mysterious expanse of the sea. It was perfect for a mermaid; it also made Nick think of how easy it was to lose himself in the depth of Maddie's gorgeous brown eyes.

Nick thought back to the day he left Briarwood, moments before his departure Maddie had come up to him. Sadness had clouded her normally exultant eyes as she noted he was leaving. He'd said he needed to go to his adopted parents; to tell them of his adventures as a Power Ranger, a member of the Mystic Force and that he had found his birth parents. She thought that meant he was never coming back for she knew he never liked to settle in one place for long. Smirking Nick told her he never specifically said t hat. What he had meant was that he _wanted_ to come back, _if_ there was something or some_one_ he could come back for. A smile filled with hope had graced Maddie's face when she assured him that there was. Immediately she began to list the names of their friends. Nick looked at her when she faltered; hoping the one word he wanted to hear would escape her lips. Blushing Maddie stammered, "A-and me." Gathering her confidence she continued, "I want you to come back for me." As soon as Maddie had said that Nick was filled with relief. Grinning, he fished his red baby blanket out of his motorcycle's cargo space and held it out to her asking, "Will you hold onto this for me?"

To him, the blanket was his promise to her that he would return for her. The blanket was a silent promise because ones that were normally said out loud had a tendency to break and Nick was afraid of hurting her. Nick smiled as he remembered her smiling eyes when she took the blanket. Maddie would wait for him. Her acceptance of the blanket in Nick's eyes was her silent promise to him. Now it was time for him to keep his silent promise to her.

Nick's thoughts were pierced by the sound of his mother's voice that was laced with concern. "Bowen?" Her gentle voice rang. "Are you alright?" Nick looked at her, the white sorceress Udonna. Her green eyes, the only physical feature he inherited from her stared into his own searching for some sign that would indicate why her son was so silent.

"Your mother's been calling your name for the past ten minutes," Nick's father Leanbow added.

Nick smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he said, "Just lost in my thoughts I guess."

His parents smiled knowingly. "We shall be leaving for Briarwood tomorrow and arriving hopefully by morning the next day." Udonna said.

"Great," Nick replied. Raring to go see Maddie, he slipped on his helmet unable to keep his grin from widening. Under his breath he murmured, "I'm on my way Maddie."

* * *

Madison smiled sadly as she stroked Fireheart's scaly skin. By how bent his posture was, it was easy to see how forlorn the large dragon was. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but Maddie could've sworn that she heard the dragon sigh. "I miss him too," she said quietly as she rubbed Fireheart's hide with circular motions trying to send him waves of calm and assurance.

The bond that Nick had with Fireheart wasn't just entirely because of their status of pet and master; nor was it just solely because Nick needed Fireheart with him on the battlefield to merge and become the Red Dragon Fire Ranger. Their bond in a peculiar way was to Madison's eyes at least, brotherly.

"Nick will come back," she continued. In a more confident voice, "I could see it in his eyes Fireheart. We will see Nick again." In her head she added, _he _promised _me._ Silence fell across the forest as Madison ceased her talking. Unconsciously, she fingered the soft material of the red baby blanket that was lying on her lap. _Madison Angelica Rocca, look at how silly you_ _appear_, she mentally chided herself. _Carrying around Nick's baby blanket like your life depended on it._ Blushing slightly, she imagined Nick teasing her for being a shy little wallflower once again. Maddie shook her head, but she wasn't shy or scared! She only held the blanket for assurance and strength every now and again. _Well, I suppose that means I do get scared every once in a while. Although, maybe I shouldn't carry this thing _everywhere_ I go._

Letting out a sigh, Maddie stood up and stretched. Even though the sky was beginning to paint itself with vibrant hues of pink, purple, orange and royal blue; Maddie was determined not to leave until she got Fireheart flying again. "Claire said you haven't flown in a month boy," she said softly. "What'll it take to make you fly again, hmm?" Knowing that it was impossible for the dragon to respond, Maddie asked, "Playing fetch?" At this, Fireheart lifted his head slightly. Smiling, Maddie went off to find a stick worthy of the dragon's size and prowess.

As Maddie searched the quickly darkening woods, she sensed a presence near her. Tensing, she let her brown eyes roam over her surroundings, a hand swiftly reaching for her wand and grasping it. In a commanding voice the Mystic Mermaid called out, "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Her breath caught in her throat when the mysterious presence revealed its identity. It was most definitely _not_ a villain. "N-Nick?"

A soft smile was on his face as he said, "Hi, Maddie."

Maddie opened her mouth to speak, yet no sound escaped. She closed it for a moment and opened it again. Still she was unable to speak. Maddie repeated this action before finally managing to find her voice. "Heh, usually I'd know what to say. I-I mean seeing you here is great, no wonderful! Um, that seemed too strong and eager and now this is slightly uncomfortable so I'm just going to stay silent." A ruby blush spread itself across Maddie's face until it was full blown. She smiled, completely abashed as she slipped her hands into her pockets and stared at her shoes as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.

Nick couldn't keep the grin off his face as he made his way over to Maddie. "Same old Madison," He said. Pulling her into a hug he whispered into her hair, "Never change."

Wrapping her arms around him, she shook her head and replied, "Don't you change either." Seconds later she added, "I've missed you."

Laughing gently, Nick said, "You know; I'd never thought I'd believe my adopted mother's favorite quote, but it's true absence does make the heart grow fonder."

Touched by his words, Maddie smiled and gently captured his lips in a soft and slow kiss. Caught off guard because he thought_ he'd_ be making the first move and not her, it took Nick a few seconds before he kissed Maddie back, pressing his lips firmly against hers and wrapping his arms around her waist a bit more securely. Maddie could literally feel the heat of the Mystic Phoenix course through her, warming her soul and filling her with strength, passion and love. Nick felt cool and calm, all his tension ebbing away as waves of tranquility pulsed through his very being. The Light and his Mystic Mermaid stayed in their little piece of paradise until the lack of air made it important for them to separate and breathe.

Smiling mischievously, Maddie quipped, "I told you I can be spontaneous."

Nick grinned back, "Yeah, you sure can." He gently kissed her forehead before murmuring, "I love you Maddie."

"I love you too."

Just as the new couple leaned in to kiss; a roar from above interrupted their tender moment. Maddie turned to Fireheart, all thoughts of him flown out of her head once she had laid eyes on Nick and said "I think Fireheart loves you too."

Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind he said, "That's nice but it can't beat out my love for you."

* * *

Yay!! I am done with the sequel to Her Knight in Phoenix Armor! If my hints weren't obvious…I really love the episode Rock Solid. Hee. : )

I kinda have some ideas for a Maddick chapter story….but I have so many questions! Is anybody out there willing to listen to my idea and provide me with feedback and answers?

Please review _this_ story first!!


End file.
